Princess Vs Butler: EX
by Kuroi.Kiss-Hime
Summary: The erotic and special chapter from the story, "Princess Vs Butler" It follows after the death of Miku's parents. Will they finally be able to be one with each other?


**"Princes VS Butler: EX"**

"I'll be gentle..." He whispered in my ear as he began pushing himself in.

I put my arms around him and clenched my toes in pain.

"..Ah!..." I bit on my lip as I tried endure the pain that shook my whole body.

He looked at me worriedly and stopped midway before brushing my tears with his cold hands.

"Should we stop?" Len asked worriedly.

"..N..no..." I answered and turned away to hide my embarrassed expression.

He slowly leaned closer and planted a kiss on my forehead before he continues to enter inside me.

"..A..Ah...!"

...

..

...

* * *

**Two Days Ago...**

Clasping on the pure white sheets, the teal-haired maiden buried her face under the blankets as she mourned from her loss.

Unable to accept the lives of her dear parents got snatched away from a terrible plane crash, she silently cursed at the wind for the misfortunes the God has given her.

Thinking those thoughts and memories that her parents left, her tears started to stream down her face once again.

A sudden knock from the door alerted her as she immediately brushed away her tears by her pale hands.

"Ojou-sama" A familiar voice called.

It was the voice of her beloved, yet she was unable to answer, unable to face him with her terrible condition.

But before she decided to let him leave her alone, the door was opened by the banana-haired butler who was quite aware of the princess' grieving heart but decided to remain a calm composure and deep confidence to break the ice.

With a figure's back stood near the window, it immediately registered to her mind that the blurry figure was her beloved.

She slowly blinked her eyes close and the moment her eyes opened, the blonde butler was now facing her with his hands extended towards her.

She stared and hesitated for a moment but then she immediately took his hand and saw his warmth smile in return.

* * *

Miku went down the staircase for the first time since the death of her parents. She turned her head to the portrait of their family which was hanged in the center of the living room and began to reminiscence again.

But after a split second, amidst of her thoughts, the voice of Len interrupted as he called her attention from a small distance.

In the kitchen, Len prepared a single bowl of leek pasta which was Miku's favorite.

Miku was surprised of the sudden change of her meal from her usual elegant dishes to a simple one.

"What's this? Did we have an economic crisis?" Miku asked half seriously before sitting on her chair.

"Ojou-sama, In my own opinion, a healthy and simple dish is much more important to help you regain your energy back." Len answered in courtesy as he laid down the table napkin in Miku's lap.

"Len...take me back... to the past..." Miku requested as she began to sob.

Len looked at her before replying, "I can't.." with a frown on his face.

"But... I can take you far away." Len continued and patted her head with a smile.

Miku's eyes widened and with that, her heart felt the warmth again.

"Ojou-sama" Len tilted his head upon Miku's silence.

"Len, please... drop the formalities. I want to be with my Len. I need him more than my butler." Miku requested.

"Of course, Miku." Len answered with a smile.

* * *

"What is this?" Miku looked at the motorcycle parked in front of her.

After eating her breakfast, as Len said, he promised to take her far away in which she agreed.

And now they were outside the mansion and instead of the usual limo she ride back and forth from a destination, a motorcycle was presented in front of her.

Len just smiled sheepishly as he handed her the spare helmet.

"W-wha...what is the meaning of this?" Miku tilted her head in confusion.

"You told me to take you far away, right?" Len smiled as he wore the yellow helmet.

"Miku nodded silently before looking down into her elegant A-line High neck cocktail dress and hesitated.

Len saw Miku's hesitating look and decided to took off his coat and placed it over Miku's shoulder.

He took the spare helmet in Miku's hand and put it on her gently.

Miku rode on the motorcycle behind Len and was feeling uncomfortable since it's her first time.

Len grabbed her hand from behind and let her hugged him and said, "Hold on tight." before driving in full speed.

"Eeeek! Slow down! Slow down!" Miku yelled in surprise and hugged Len tightly.

"Pft!" Len just chuckled and continued with the speed.

After a few minutes, Miku managed to adjust and got used to it.

The sky was as clear as her pearl earrings and wind feels alive making her spirit lift up.

The tall buildings was slowly replaced by tall trees as they rode out from the city.

There were plenty of familiar and unfamiliar flowers in the empty fields making Miku's eyes sparkle in amazement.

She was attracted to the beautiful view she never got to see before.

For her, it was as if she was in a whole new world.

After awhile, the sky turned gray and rain began to pour down.

"Miku, lean on my back. I'll cover you from the rain." Len said.

"What about you?" Miku asked worriedly.

"I'll manage." Len answered.

Len then stopped the motorcycle at the nearest empty cottage.

Luckily it was left open and it seems that it was abandoned not too long ago and that there was still a bed in between the empty space.

"Ugh! My feet feel wet." Miku frowned as she took her boots off.

Len checked Miku's condition and saw that the area near her chest was damped and her black laced lingerie could clearly be seen.

He can look away but his subconscious didn't let him get away with it.

Miku noticed Len's stares and looked at the direction where he turned his attention to.

Heat crept to her face as he yelled, "Pervert!" and crouched to hide her exposed lingerie.

"Ah!" It just registered to his mind that he was indeed staring at it.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized with a frown and sat on the corner.

Miku looked at him with guilt.

"Umm...aren't you going to use the bed?" Miku asked shyly.

"It'll get wet. I rather have you use it instead off me." Len answered.

"I...I don't mind!" Miku blurted out.

"Eh?" Len turned to her.

Miku stood up and walked towards Len.

She crouched in front of him, and with a flushed face, she passionately kissed Len.

The kissed turned passionate as they got hungrier and craved for each other.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"I'll be gentle..." He whispered in my ear as he began pushing himself in.

I put my arms around him and clenched my toes in pain.

"..Ah!..." I bit on my lip as I tried endure the pain that shook my whole body.

He looked at me worriedly and stopped midway before brushing my tears with his cold hands.

"Should we stop?" Len asked worriedly.

"..N..no..." I answered and turned away to hide my embarrassed expression.

He slowly leaned closer and planted a kiss on my forehead before he continues to enter inside me.

"..A..Ah...!"

I could feel the blood gushing out.

"...a...ah!..." I tried to endure the pain Len have given me because this is what i chose, i chose to become one with him.

"Ngh!" Len tried his best to avoid getting me hurt and to avoid losing control from the endless wave of pleasure.

He slowly and gently thrust his hips. In. Out. In. Out.

"Hah..ah!..." such pure and sweet blissful feeling took over the pain as his speed went faster.

He placed his left hand over my breast as he fondled with it gently while his right hand was placed on my cheek to wipe off the sweat that streamed down to my face.

"Ah...ah!"

He began sucking on it roughly. His speed went quicker and harder. In, out, in, out,in.

"Ah...uh...ah! A-ah!"

The sounds of our hips grinding against each other came louder.

"Ngh...it's my limit!" He muttered with a completely flushed face as he brought it closer and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Release..it...inside" I said every word between kisses.

Upon hearing it, the gentle thrust suddenly turned rough.

"Hah! Ah... ah! ah!" I can't help but produce more lewd sounds.

Our tongues met up again as both of us were near the climax.

"Ngh! ukk!"

"Aah!"

Len hugged me as he release his love juice inside me and I was filled with his love and now he is fully mine and I'm fully his.

* * *

The two of us hugged each other naked in the bed as we both giggled with each other.

"I love you Len..."

"I love you too..my Princess Miku"

**~END**

**SM: So basically this was supposed to be longer than this. But I couldn't have the time to type this cause my mom is always around XD**

**I hope you enjoy it even though it's not that good TT...TT I'l make it up to you guys. huhuhuhu! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
